starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jedi Character Roster
So, Aaralyn is chopped sushi!? I see how it is. I don't need the silly Jedi Order >_<.GhostITSX 16:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) *Don't forget that Faye also bruised her face up a bit. =P --Pryde2000 07:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) **We don't need that elaborate of information for the characters. You can quickly learn of the character's age, species, and ownership just by looking at the infobox. It takes, like, five seconds. Furthermore, I strongly advise that this be relocated as a subsection to the Jedi Order article. There's no point in making a brand new Wikia article for this. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 18:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ***Why don't we just put the underused Jedi Order Characters category to more use instead of this cumbersome list? --Darkheyr 11:14, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ****I agree with Darkheyr. We could easily categorize Jedi according to rank, and make those subcategories to the Jedi Order Characters category. --Jagtai 12:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) *****The category does need work, I agree. This could be a staging point for future projects in association with category improvements. Sure, why not? --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 16:59, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ******So, we basically categorize Jedi as "Jedi Masters" "Jedi Knights" and "Jedi Padawans", and categorize those into "Jedi Characters"? --Darkheyr 17:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ******Yes no maybe? --Darkheyr 20:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Why not try something like this and it depends on how organized you want Jedi Order *Overall Master of the Order *Overall Council Ossus Temple *GM *Council *Healers *Liberian Staff (List what they do) *Jedi Masters by what they do IE Ambassador, Jedi Fleet so on *Same with Knight *Padawans and who they are to Padawan to *Affiliated Jedi (Those not totally in that temple but allied) *If you want to do Red shirt then those Onderon Temple *GM *Council *Healers *Liberian Staff (List what they do) *Jedi Masters by what they do IE Ambassador, Jedi Fleet so on *Same with Knight *Padawans and who they are to Padawan to *Affiliated Jedi (Those not totally in that temple but allied) *If you want to do Red shirt then those Sunrider and Skywalker The same. Just list them by where and what they are would be fine. Eh, its just a suggestion.Allyah 16:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) *I don't like the idea of listing characters where they are. It can become very outdated very quickly, and it's an additional thing for people to remember to go to the Wikia to update whenever they're doing something new. I really see no harm in simply keeping it as, simply, the character name, with maybe anything to note (like Council member or something). Anything else can easily be figured out on the character's Wikia article. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 22:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) **I have to agree with Cadden. I'd actually even prefer to sort it via categories as mentioned above, but at least an easily navigated list would be nice - one that doesn't require constant updating. Another issue with location-based lists is that some Jedi simply aren't bound to one location. I know mine aren't. --Darkheyr 14:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ***Yeah, I figured that was a given and included in my statement, but that too. :) Mine aren't bound to anywhere specific, either. L'hnnar may be on the Council, but he's not necessarily always going to be at Ossus. My Guardians of Life are all over the place, doing various things. --Cadden Blackthorne, Exodus Wiki Creator 17:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ----- So, I take it its categories, then? --Darkheyr 19:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC)